


Cafe of Milk and Honey

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Coffee Shops, Extortion, First Kiss, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Micropenis, Milking, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Sharing a Bed, Small Penis, Small Towns, Sort Of, author does not know how lactation works, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: You've been into your boss, Sam, for a while now. You've never made a move because in this town, losing your source of income could mean losing your life. But as it turns out, your busy employer might have time for you after all. You'll just have to... accentuate parts of yourself.(Mind the tags!)
Relationships: Reader/Sam (Degrees of Lewdity), Sam (Degrees of Lewdity)/Player Character, reader/kylar (degrees of lewdity)
Kudos: 10





	Cafe of Milk and Honey

"Wait, so you do know what the secret ingredient is?" You stare at Sam, feeling your face flush bright red. You thought the previous chef had kept it a secret from even their boss, given that Sam had never so much as hinted at it before. 

They blinked at you. "Yes, of course. It's my cafe, you think I'd just not notice my head chef squirting breast milk into hundreds of buns every day? Please." 

Despite your boss's cavalier attitude, you could see Sam's cheeks redden as well, and they were pointedly avoiding looking you in the eye. Squirming, they mumbled something under their breath. You raised an eyebrow, trying to hide your residual anxiety. 

"I said, 'besides. I recognized the taste.'" They spoke up. 

You stared at them while you processed that, and you barely restrained a snicker. This is was the best paying job so far that didn't feel like a rapist was waiting around every corner, you couldn't exactly afford to get fired now... But you couldn't figure out why Sam had told you that. 

Then you saw them glance down at your chest and back up to the ceiling repeatedly, almost impulsively, and understanding dawned on you. Why would Sam be the one person in town that didn't have some weird kink?

With any other person, you'd be resigning yourself to another numb, submissive encounter, using the other person to get money, or safety, or in this case your job. 

This felt very different though, and you knew that the reason was the glances you'd been exchanging since the first day you'd walked into the cafe alone. Sam had called you a cutie and smiled warmly at you, then you'd felt a spark when they shook your hand. That, and how you'd been undressing Sam with your eyes every time they weren't looking at you. It's hardly your fault they were so attractive. 

Most people you interacted with regularly in town were just... not your type. You would still go down on them, or let them fuck your tits, or whatever else they wanted so you could pay off Bailey that week, but they didn't turn you on. 

Eventually you'd realized that the slim, leanly muscular body type that made up the majority of the town didn't do it for you, despite that being exactly what you yourself looked like. 

Sam, though, was exactly the kind of person you'd actually want to screw you. Sometimes, late at night or when you were drunk, you thought of other things. Thought of flowers and dates, kisses and romance... any other time though, you tried to forget about that. 

If there's anything you'd learned since turning eighteen, it's that long-term pure happiness was not in the cards for you while you still lived in this town. 

But fuck, Sam... You adored their short brunette curls (and even how they were starting to bald), sharp fashion sense, their heavily calloused yet delicate hands, and how genuinely kind they seemed. Your favorite part, though, was undoubtedly their tummy. 

You were mesmerized by how it bounced in their button-up shirts when they were in a hurry, and how it folded in on itself when they bent down... You wanted nothing more to see Sam with their shirt off -amongst other clothing items- and find out just how it felt under your fingertips. And by God did this seem like the ideal opportunity, apparent breast milk fetish or no.

Snapping back to the present, you smiled seductively and arched your back to make your already huge breasts even more prominent. 

Sam's eyes immediately zeroed in on this, and you swore you could see their eyes dilate. You swayed in place to make your bra-less chest jiggle, and Sam started breathing slightly heavier. This made Sam's own much smaller chest wobble and you could feel yourself starting to get wet, solidifying your plan for the night. You winked at them. 

"Wanna have some fun?" You glanced down at your breasts and up at Sam, trusting them to understand exactly what you meant. 

They absolutely did, and quickly strode towards you. Sam stopped a few inches from you, suddenly looking concerned. 

"I hope you know I'm not pressuring you to do this. If you don't want to, you'll still have your job and we'll never talk about this... horribly humiliating night. I know you already have someone, so to speak. That waif of a girl always clinging to you." They let out a self-deprecating chuckle. 

You didn't know that, actually, and you suddenly felt far less tense now that you knew your job and thus life wasn't on the line. You felt slightly sick at the mention of your girlfriend/stalker and wanted to forget about her, at least for the rest of the night. 

You surged forwards and firmly kissed Sam, wrapping your arms around their waist and giving their love handles a playful squeeze, making Sam squeak adorably in surprise. You skillfully licked into their mouth, reveling in the warmth as your tongue briefly entangled with theirs. 

Sam pulled away from your mouth, staying in your embrace. They gestured at the street-facing windows and suggested going into their apartment upstairs.

You didn't really see the problem, it was nighttime after all. What's the worst that could happen? But you agreed, letting them wrap an arm around your trim waist and gently guide you to the stairwell. 

You glanced around the bedroom that Sam had beelined to. You were unsurprised by how sparse the space was, it fit in neatly with your image of your boss as a complete workaholic. You were pretty sure you'd never even seen them outside the cafe. 

You turned to realize that Sam was hesitating by the doorway, and you rolled your eyes. All in one motion, you pressed Sam against the wall and went on your tiptoes so that your cleavage was right below their face.

Looking them in the eyes, you could see new-found resolve. They carefully but firmly pushed you away, and walked over to the queen-sized bed in the corner, abruptly shucking their shirt off and tossed it in the hamper across the room. 

You froze, and drank in the view. Sam looked absolutely gorgeous, just as you'd hoped. 

Their torso was a pale expanse of blemish-free skin, with the exception of faded, silvery stretch marks that you could see all over their plump love handles and on the lower part of their belly. You hoped you'd get a chance to find out what they felt like. Their little breasts looked perfect to you. An adorable handful, one slightly smaller than the other.

You really, really liked the shape of their tummy. You were pleasantly surprised to discover that Sam actually had something of an hourglass shape. Their padded waist narrowed below their hidden ribs before abruptly jutting back out into their doughy-looking love handles and tummy, which sagged slightly over their waistband. 

Your smile widened into a smirk, and you told Sam to keep going. 

They raised an eyebrow, evidently unused to being the one receiving the instructions, but nodded and undid their belt before sitting down to tug off his dress pants. Left in just underwear, they looked at you challengingly.

You licked your lips and smoothly stripped off your blouse and skirt, leaving you completely naked. You strode over to Sam and sat on their lap, effectively smothering them in your breasts. You murmured for them to tap you if they couldn't breathe. 

You felt Sam's tongue covering every inch of your sternum and tits. They eventually leaned back and took a deep breath. Their jaw dropped open when they noticed your nipples that had started leaking. It had been happening more and more often lately, with how much you had to milk yourself at work. 

You stood up and reseated yourself on the bed, scooting up until you were sitting against the headboard. 

Sam clumsily crawled over to you and was clearly about to ask for permission when you nodded. They curled up beside you, placing their head on your lap, caressing whatever part of your skin they could reach the whole time. With how heavy your breasts were, this placed your nipple right at mouth level. 

Sam darted their tongue out and licked up the drop of white fluid that had started to succumb to gravity. You thought you could hear them let out a whimper, but it might've just been you. It had been a while since someone had put their mouth to your chest, and it sent a spark of heat straight to your pussy.

They latched onto your nipple, massaging your other one with deft fingers. Sam moaned at the taste, and you were surprised at how uniquely odd it felt. Good odd, though. 

Presumably gathering confidence, Sam started sucking in earnest, looking more content than you had ever seen them. You were surprised at how young Sam looked when they relaxed a little. 

Eventually, you tapped their head to get them to switch breasts. The one Sam was sucking on was starting to look almost deflated and was starting to feel sore. Sam happily obliged, and you noticed that their stomach was starting to protrude more than usual.

You placed your hand on the swell of their belly, and they hummed. You started to rub in wide, firm circles with your palm, and you felt Sam shiver. 

As you continued, you could feel their tummy gurgle under your hand as it slowly expanded. Sam even burped once, startling you both. Their eyes went wide with embarrassment, which was definitely the cutest thing you'd ever seen. You ran your fingers through Sam's hair and gently pushed them back down. It was incredibly relaxing now, and you almost felt like you were in a trance. 

Sam eventually pulled away with a filthy sounding pop. Their face was flushed again, but this time with a kind of joy that comes with intimacy like that. Speaking of, you could see a small bulge in their underwear now. You had been unsure what genital configuration Sam had, not that it really mattered, but you supposed that answered that. 

You slipped your delicate fingers under their bloated tummy to tug at the waistband, glancing at them to make sure that was fine. It clearly was, and you pulled the underwear down as Sam awkwardly shuffled around to make it easier for you. 

You gently pushed Sam down to lie on their back, but they propped themselves up on their elbows to look at you. You rolled onto your stomach and took Sam's entire cock into your mouth, making them yelp and roughly tangle their fingers in your hair.

As you sucked, and swirled your tongue around, and added just the slightest scrape of teeth, something that had become habitual for you by now, you idly estimated that their dick was probably around two and a half, three inches. You knew this was another weird thing about your preferences, but that was your favorite size. 

You started to feel Sam shake and reached your arms up to tweak their nipples. They came hard and with a shout, dribbling into your mouth. You stopped sucking once they started twitching. 

On an impulse, you sat up and wrapped your arms around Sam and softly cooed in their ear about how good they are, lathering on the praise until their expression went from glazed over to lecherous. They grinned. 

"Your turn." You readily agreed and shoved them onto their back, to their surprise. 

You hovered in a kneeling position over their face, your juices dripping onto their lips. Sam tugged your hips down and immeadietly starting tongue-fucking you, making you throw your head back and moan. Sam reached up and massaged your breast until their hand was covered in breast milk. They moved their head away for a moment to mix the milk in with their saliva and your slick, and they hummed happily. 

You squirmed very pointedly and Sam licked long stripes from your soaking hole to your clit, making you gasp with every stroke. As your thighs started to shake, they focused on your stiff clit and swirled their tongue in circles, quickly bringing you up to and over the brink of orgasm. You practically screamed their name as you came, and then collapsed backward, embarrassed. 

You both lay there panting for a few minutes before you got up and put your skirt back on, feeling unusually self-conscious. Sam did the same with their bottoms. You awkwardly thanked each other, and then to your shock, Sam asked if you wanted to stay. They quickly clarified so that you could start work the moment they opened, which made sense, of course.

Feeling delightfully warm and content, you laid back down, wrapping your arms around your already snoring employer, and you quickly succumbed to exhaustion as well.


End file.
